Perdidos
by Aria Rovimare
Summary: Sakurai Ryou está perdido, literalmente. Por insistencia de un amigo, ha decidido asistir a una cita a ciegas para encontrarse con alguien, pero la cita es en Tokio, una ciudad que no conoce. Asustado, pide ayuda a un extraño que pasaba por ahí, el problema es que Sakurai no es el único que está perdido. [AU - AoSaku]


**Kuroko no Basuke pertenece a Tadatoshi Fujimaki, al igual que sus personajes.**

 **N/A:** Bien, esta es la primera vez escribiendo para este fandom, y para una de las Ships con menos material en español que he encontrado. El AoSaku ha consumido parte importante de mi tiempo y sí que ha valido la pena. Por ello, decidí darle un poco de amor a esta pareja escribiendo algo sobre ellos también.

Espero que les guste~

...

Perdidos

…..

…..

…

Eso estaba mal, muy, muy mal.

 _¿Qué haré ahora?_ Pensó Sakurai Ryou, lamentándose de su mala suerte, poca precaución y su prácticamente nulo sentido de la orientación. Estaba de pie en medio de una acerca cualquiera en las calles de Tokio. Y se atrevía a decir calle cualquiera, porque realmente, no tenía ni la menor idea de donde estaba, ni a donde debía dirigirse después. Estaba tan nervioso, que había comenzado a sudar demasiado debajo de la mucha ropa que llevaba puesta. ¿Cómo iba a pensar él que se pondría a sudar de tal manera en pleno invierno?

Inquieto, pasó una de sus manos por su cabello castaño para evitar retorcerlas si es que ambas extremidades se encontraban. Odiaba sentirse tan nervioso, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones por que le impedían pensar adecuadamente, y sobre todo, se odiaba a sí mismo por ponerse en esa situación en primer lugar. Tal vez no debería haber aceptado tan fácilmente un encuentro en una ciudad que no conocía, sin embargo, en algún lugar de su mente llena de pánico apareció la idea de no volver a tener una oportunidad como esa nunca más.

Estaba allí para conocer por fin a alguien con quien conversaba en línea. Llevaban meses mensajeándose y un amigo le había aconsejado, insistentemente, que concertara una reunión lo más pronto posible con su pretendiente incógnito. Y es que a Sakurai le costaba mucho ser gay y vivir en una pequeña localidad a la vez. Debía ser demasiado discreto en los alrededores de su hogar para poder llevar una vida tranquila hasta poder mudarse, y por eso mismo, no podía conseguirse una pareja allá donde vivía.

Eso lo llevo a las salas de chat. Se topó con muchos pervertidos, sí. Pero después de meses y meses por fin había dado con alguien que parecía una buena persona. Tenía su misma edad, amaba los deportes igual que él y a Sakurai le agradaba su sinceridad y el valor que les daba a todos los que le rodeaban, a pesar de parecer desinteresado la mayoría del tiempo. No había visto ninguna fotografía suya todavía, pero él tampoco había querido mostrarse antes vía online. Para ese día, solo se habían dado indicaciones breves sobre el lugar al que irían y alguna característica de sus vestimentas y accesorios posibles.

Sakurai sonrió ante el recuerdo de sus animadas conversaciones. Había estado muy esperanzado por esta oportunidad que se le estaba dando de conocer a alguien nuevo en persona, alguien por quien llevaba interesado mucho tiempo y sabiendo que esta persona también estaba interesado en él. Sin embargo, su sonrisa de borró cuando recordó la situación en que se encontraba.

Suspiró. Le dio nuevamente un vistazo a la hoja donde tenía anotadas las indicaciones para llegar al lugar acordado por ambos. Se trataba de un restaurante de ramen en el centro de la ciudad. Había seguido caminando por las calles, siguiendo las primeras tres indicaciones y ya se encontraba perdido. No hallaba el letrero gigante que debía estar cerca de allí, ni tampoco la tienda de accesorios femeninos en ninguna de las esquinas que tenía a la vista. Comenzaba a creer que sería mejor regresar sobre sus pasos, sin embargo, se detuvo ante la idea de retrasarse todavía más de lo que ya estaba para llegar al restaurante.

Guardándose un gemido lastimero de frustración, se acercó a una de las vitrinas cercanas donde se exhibían algunas prendas de temporada. Mirando su reflejo, notó lo desastroso que lucía, todo acalorado y con el cabello desordenado por correr de aquí para allá. Definitivamente tenía que calmarse un poco y para lograrlo, primero comenzaría por sacarse la bufanda que traía puesta y guardarla en su bolso. Cuando lo hizo, se sintió mucho mejor.

Y al parecer, también le estaba ayudando a pensar mejor en su situación. Ya había decidido no regresar sobre sus pasos, por lo que solo le quedaba una única opción: pedirle referencias sobre cómo llegar a algún extraño. Sakurai observó a la gente que caminaba a su alrededor con atención, pero todos lucían tan ocupados y enfrascados en sus propios asuntos, que temió acercarse a cualquiera de ellos.

Suspirando nuevamente por su falta de valentía para enfrentar a cualquiera a pesar de ello, Sakurai se movió desde su lugar junto a la vitrina para emprender nuevamente su búsqueda, cuando de golpe, chocó contra el cuerpo de alguien que venía demasiado rápido.

Bien, al parecer todo seguiría empeorando.

"¡Lo siento! ¡De verdad, lo siento mucho!" Exclamó, cuando se estabilizó nuevamente tras el golpe. Aunque solo podía mirar el suelo, ya que estaba haciendo una reverencia en noventa grados, podía intuir que la otra persona estaba realmente molesta por ello.

"¡Maldición! ¿No podrías ver por donde caminas con más atención?" Sakurai se irguió nuevamente, para mirar al hombre de voz grave a la cara y volver a disculparse si era necesario, sin embargo, algo le impidió hacerlo cuando notó que el sujeto de piel oscura y cabello azulado no apartaba la mirada de su celular.

"Usted también debería tener más cuidado." Sugirió de manera inconsciente, pero cuando el otro hombre le envió una mirada muy enfadada, su nerviosismo regresó. "E-estar pendiente del celular por la calle podría s-ser peligroso, también…" Agregó de todas formas.

El sujeto lo observó atentamente, mientras fruncía el entrecejo. Luego, desvió un tanto la mirada y con la mano libre, pasó un dedo por su mejilla un par de veces en gesto distraído.

"Bueno, tal vez tengas razón… Lo siento también. "

 _Bueno_ ….pensó Sakurai… _tal vez no sea una mala persona después de todo, ¿y si…?_

Entonces una idea pasó por su cabeza. No perdía nada con intentarlo, después de todo.

"No hay problema, yo estaba distraído, también." Sakurai sonrió para acompañar a sus palabras. "Sé- sé que tal vez sea demasiado después de chocar contigo pero… ¿Tú serías capaz de decirme por donde llegar a las tiendas de electrónica en akihabara?" terminó, pensando en que no estaba de más ser precavido, solo por si acaso. El restaurante al que iba quedaba a solo una cuadra de ese lugar, por lo que desde allí, podría ubicarse con mayor facilidad. Además, no quería que un extraño le acompañara todo el camino.

El sujeto, que debía tener unos dos años más que él pareció considerarlo por un par de segundos, antes de volver a centrarse en él y contestarle.

"Por mí no hay problema en acompañarte, si quieres. Me dirijo hacía allí también, de todas formas." Sakurai suspiró aliviado, aunque no duraría mucho. "Aunque, yo tampoco sé muy bien como llegaré hasta allí"

"¿C-cómo dices?"

"Que no sé muy bien como llegaré hasta allí, pero lo haré, no tienes que preocuparte." Contestó, con una expresión de seriedad total mientras presionaba las teclas en su celular una vez más.

¿Qué no tenía de qué preocuparse? Pensó Sakurai mirándolo con los ojos bien abiertos y comenzando a ponerse nervioso una vez más. ¿Esto podía empeorar todavía más?

"Lo siento, p-pero, ¿P-por qué me ofreces ayuda cuando tú tampoco sabes cómo llegar?" le cuestionó, algo desesperado a esas alturas.

El otro volteó el rostro hacía él nuevamente, pero ahora lucía visiblemente molesto y era intimidante verlo así. A un extraño, en una ciudad extraña, con una expresión amenazante en el rostro y una postura defensiva que se acentuaba con su gran altura. Sakurai tragó nervioso.

"¿Acaso no es mejor perderse con alguien más a hacerlo solo? ¿No crees lo mismo?" dijo, pero su tono de voz traía implícitamente la orden de no poner objeciones a esa absurda forma de razonar las cosas.

Por lo mismo, Sakurai solo atinó a asentir rápidamente sintiendo como, poco a poco, se acercaba su perdición. Estaba nuevamente saliéndose de control. Lo sentía en el movimiento nervioso de sus extremidades y los latidos rápidos de su corazón, por lo que decidió respirar profundamente un par de veces e intentar ver la situación desde una óptica diferente. No lo logró. Así que se refugió en la base de la comunicación social: el sentido común.

"Disculpa…" dijo entonces Sakurai, mientras esperaban –no sabía a qué exactamente- de pie frente a la vidriera. El otro le dio un vistazo de reojo mientras esperaba que algo apareciera en la pantalla de su celular. "Si vamos a estar así por un rato…eh ¿Cuál es tú nombre?"

"Aomine…"

"Así que ¿Aomine-san?"

El otro le vio de reojo otra vez, y asintió.

"¿Y el tuyo?"

Sakurai sonrió.

"Sakurai"

Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio. Luego, le dirigió otra mirada de soslayo…y después, otra más.

Sakurai comenzaba a sentirse más incómodo, que asustado y nervioso en ese momento.

"¿T-tengo alguna mancha en mi rostro, o- o algo asi?" se atrevió a preguntar.

"No…"

"Ah…"

Otra mirada fugaz, pero esta vez no venía sola.

"¿No habías estado aquí antes?" Sakurai saltó ante la pregunta inesperada.

"N-no en realidad…" Y era la verdad, siempre que hacia compras provenientes de akihabara, lo hacía vía online, no presencialmente. Sin embargo, no revelaría que no conocía la ciudad en lo más mínimo. _Precaución, precaución_...

"Ya veo."

"¿T-tu habías estado aquí antes, Aomine-san?"

Le mandó otra mirada de reojo. Sakurai pudo notar ahora que sus ojos eran de un azul intenso, antes de que Aomine cambiara su peso al pie contrario.

"No. Aunque eso no es importante ahora… Hay una reunión importante a la que tengo que llegar." Comentó entonces, evidentemente frustrado.

Sakurai podía comprenderlo, aunque sus objetivos fueran diferentes. ¿Su cita todavía estaría esperándole? ¿Le perdonaría el que se hubiera perdido de camino allí? Había sido él quien indicó el lugar para su encuentro, Sakurai simplemente había dado el visto bueno sin objetar en ningún momento. Una sensación dolorosa se instaló en su pecho. No quería que se llevara una mala impresión suya desde su primer encuentro…si es que este se consolidaba para el final del día, claro. Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en su rostro.

"¿Tú vas de compras?" oyó que decían de pronto a su lado.

"¿eh?"

"Dijiste que ibas a una tienda de electrónica…"

Sakurai asintió, recordando lo que había dicho anteriormente.

"Claro, sí. Algo simple."

Aomine dio nuevamente un vistazo a la pantalla de su celular antes de teclear algo corto, luego volvió mirarlo de reojo –en ningún momento le había mirado por más de un segundo-, y continuó hablando.

"¿No eres muy comunicativo, verdad?"

Sakurai sintió el rostro ardiendo. Aomine pareció sonreír, aunque Sakurai no pudo verlo bien ya que continuaba mirando hacia la calle y no hacia él cuando le hablaba.

"Yo, no debería estar aquí todavía…" continuó Aomine. Parecía preocupado, nervioso. "Maldita sea. Tenía que reunirme con alguien importante y mi informante no es capaz de darme una maldita buena ubicación. Mierda."

Sakurai permaneció en silencio por unos segundos, asombrado ante la efusividad demostrada por el extraño -ya no tan extraño- al hablarle. Después sonrió.

"Yo comprendo eso… ¿es alguna cita para el trabajo?"

"No. Es mi pareja."

 _Vaya_ …pensó Sakurai. _Al parecer estamos en una situación parecida…_

"Quizás si le explicas, ella comprenda por que no llegaste a tiempo ¿no lo crees?" sugirió, deseando profundamente que su propia cita entendiera el porqué de su propio retraso.

Aomine lo miró de reojo -esta vez de forma algo intensa-, dos veces seguidas antes de a hablar otra vez.

"…Ojala tengas razón…"

De pronto, el celular de Aomine sonó con su tono de llamada. Él contestó.

"¡Maldición Satsuki! ¿¡Acaso no podías ser más clara con tus indicaciones!?" exclamó al contestar, haciendo que Sakurai saltara en su sitio antes de reír un poco, divertido ante la situación. El chico parecía realmente nervioso y preocupado ahora, y asustado también. "¡A estas alturas, es posible que ya no esté esperándome, diablos!"

" _¡Espera, Dai-chan!"_ ¿ _Dai-chan? Asi que su nombre es Daisuke…_ Sakurai escuchó la voz de la mujer que llamó a su compañero perdido, ya que este tenía puesto el alta voz. Ella siguió. _"¡No es mi culpa que tú no sepas seguir unas simples indicaciones!"_

"¡Eso ya me lo dijiste antes, maldita sea! ¡Ahora quiero una solución! ¿¡Qué pasa si ahora pierdo su confianza por culpa de tu torpeza, ah!?"

Si, Sakurai comprendió entonces que el chico realmente estaba tan desesperado como él. Aunque en su caso, probablemente ya se encontraba en el nivel de resignación. Después de todo, siempre tuvo facilidad para aceptar cuando algo estaba por perderse. Ya solucionaría su problema, tenía que hacerlo aunque no se reunieran ese día. Esperaba que al menos este chico si tuviera suerte con su novia.

" _Ya~ ¡que no perderás nada, Dai-chan! ¡Se conocen desde hace mucho tiempo, y por lo que me has dicho, se preocupa mucho por ti!"_

Sakurai pestañeó curioso, cuando Aomine le miró de reojo una vez más, parecía avergonzado por lo que su amiga dijo. Cuando él se giró de nuevo hacia el teléfono, Sakurai sonrió una vez más. Aomine era algo sorprendentemente tierno de ver, a pesar de su grande y tosca apariencia.

"Si, b-bueno, eso lo sé… ¡Pero ese no es el punto!" dijo Aomine, después de una pausa. "¡dime como llegar allí de una vez, para llegar antes de que se vaya! …si es que tengo esa suerte al menos…"

" _Por favor, Dai-chan…"_ Fue allí, cuando el tono de voz de la amiga de Aomine se volvió más dulce, que Sakurai comprendió que lo mejor sería darle más intimidad. A nadie le gustaba que un extraño se involucrara en sus asuntos, pero la siguiente frase detuvo sus pasos en seco. _"Él estará más preocupado por que no te haya sucedido algo que por la posibilidad de que le hayas dejado plantado…"_

 _¿…Él? Ella dijo ¿él?_

Sakurai fue abriendo mucho más los ojos por la impresión mientras escuchaba la conversación que transcurría a sus espaldas.

" _Mira, lo conociste en esa página hace meses y llevan hablándose… ¿Cada cuánto? ¿A cada oportunidad? Es como si se conocieran de toda la vida…tú mismo lo has dicho…"_

"Pero…"

Toda la vida…

" _Y no es como si no supieras que te quiere lo suficiente como para esperarte al menos una media hora en el jodido restaurante, Dai-chan…"_

"…ya va más de una hora, Satsuki. NADIE espera tanto tiempo…Solo, solo indícame como llegar a ese maldito restaurante de ramen ¿quieres?, que fuiste tú quien me recomendó el sitio."

… _Daiki…_

" _Está bien… ¿dónde estás exactamente?"_

"Estoy-"

" _¿Daiki-san?"_ Le interrumpió Sakurai, tras darse cuenta de que sí, definitivamente el joven con quien estuvo todo ese tiempo no era más que la persona con quien se reuniría ese mismo día. Aomine Daiki se giró completamente hacía él esta vez, tal vez porque había olvidado que tenía compañía, o simplemente por el tono incrédulo de su llamado al decir su nombre. Porque de alguna manera, Sakurai todavía no podía creer en tamaña coincidencia. Sin embargo, cuando Aomine fijó sus ojos en la bufanda de chillón color amarillo que Sakurai había prometido traer puesta ese día y guardó de inmediato su celular, no tuvo mayor lugar para dudas.

"¿Ryou?" dijo finalmente, con sus ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. Luego, buscó algo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta y sacó de allí un par de lentes de sol que debía haber llevado puestos también.

Cuando Sakurai posó su mirada nuevamente en Aomine, tras reconocer el objeto, este le sonría tentativamente para después acercarse más a él. Sakurai también sonrió y asintió, aliviado.

"No puedo creer esto Daiki-san" dijo de todas formas, ya que, a pesar de que su mente ya había aceptado la realidad, el todavía no podía sentirla como tal.

Entonces, Aomine rió con fuerza. Incrédulo también, ante las ironías de la vida.

"Así que… ¿Una tienda de electrónica para ir de compras?"

Sakurai rió nervioso.

"No podía fiarme del todo en un extraño ¿Cierto? ¿…o lo hubieras preferido así?"

Aomine no tardó ni un segundo en responder.

"No, la verdad es que no." Ambos se sonrieron otra vez. "…bueno, creo que es bueno conocerte al fin, Ryou…y siento el espectáculo que debí darte antes…yo…"

"¿No eres de Tokio, o sí?" preguntó Sakurai, evitando el asunto del descontrol emocional que había visto.

"No. Y tú tampoco…"

"No, no lo soy"

Ambos rieron en complicidad. Se miraron en silencio por un breve instante, antes de que Sakurai recordase que Aomine le había llamado su _pareja_ antes de saber que era él en realidad. Repentinamente muerto de vergüenza, se giró rápidamente sobre sus pasos y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Debía estar furiosamente rojo en ese momento y la sensación de su corazón queriendo salirse por su boca tampoco ayudaba a calmarse.

"O-oye, Ryou ¿Que sucede?" se apresuró a preguntar Aomine, mientras posaba sus manos sobre sus hombros. Lo que le hizo encogerse más en su posición. Pero el otro no se alejó, solo se inclinó más sobre él para escuchar lo que mascullaba entre las manos que todavía cubrían su cara.

"Daiki-san…" casi suspiró, avergonzado.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay algo mal o…?"

"¿De verdad está bien considerarte mi pareja?"

Atrás de él, Aomine se inmovilizó visiblemente. Con la curiosidad por el estado de su relación superando su vergüenza, Sakurai, con los ojos brillando de la emoción, se volteó para mirar a Aomine a la cara en busca de una respuesta. Al parecer era eso precisamente lo que él estaba esperando para, con un movimiento fluido, tomar su rostro con ambas manos y con total seriedad explicarle…

"Como creo haberte dicho hace meses Ryou, que solo hubiéramos hablado en línea no significa que esto no sea una relación. Porque sí que lo es, maldición."

Sakurai asintió, totalmente inmerso en la mirada de Aomine y sin preocuparle que la demás gente los viera estar así de cerca del otro. Aomine parecía estar también en el mismo estado enajenado del mundo. Solo pendiente de él, como si fuera el centro del universo.

"Entonces, Ryou…" dijo este, con los ojos brillantes y alternando su mirara entre los ojos y los labios de Sakurai. "¿Está bien si te beso ahora?"

Sakurai no respondió con palabras, simplemente, recorrió el espacio que se interponía entre sus labios y lo besó. Cálido e intenso.

"Maldita sea Ryou…he esperado tanto para esto". Le dijo Aomine antes de retomar el contacto.

Sakurai solo pensó: _También yo…_

… _._

Más tarde, en el restaurante casi imposible de encontrar…

….

"¿Por qué antes me veías tan seguido de soslayo, Daiki-san?" Se atrevió a preguntar Sakurai.

Aomine le contestó con su sinceridad habitual.

"Porque quería convencerme de que nadie más que tú captaría mi atención".

Sakurai sonrió.

"¿Y, lograste convencerte de eso?"

Aomine frunció el entrecejo un segundo, antes de sonreírle con ironía.

"Solo diré, que en ese momento pensé que sería algo maravilloso si mi anónima pareja pudiera lucir al menos un poco como tú."

FIN


End file.
